


The Alternative You

by beren



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Elves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anonymous person gives Johnny a mirror, only it's not just a mirror, as Johnny finds out when it transports him to another world. What he finds there affects the way he looks at his own life in very significant ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Well this year I decided on Creature Fic for [](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/profile)[**mmom**](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/) and this one is elves. This one got away from me a bit, it wasn't supposed to be this long :). Thanks to Soph for the beta.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20slash), [category: threesome/moresome](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20threesome/moresome), [ch_story: alternative you](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ch_story:%20alternative%20you), [fandom: ice skating rps](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20ice%20skating%20rps), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:%20mmom), [fictype: long fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:%20long%20fic), [genre: creature fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20creature%20fic), [pairing: is - johnny w/evan l/stephane l](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20is%20-%20johnny%20w/evan%20l/stephane%20l), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r%20to%20nc17), [type: fiction](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/type:%20fiction)  
  
---|---  
  
The mirror arrived by courier on a very boring Tuesday morning when Johnny was vacuuming his carpet and dancing to Lady Gaga. After checking that, yes, it really was for him and, no, there was no return address, Johnny unpacked it and he had to admit he was enchanted. It was a full length mirror, decorated like something out of a fairy tale or a nineteen century Russian palace. Frankly he loved it and he put it in pride of place in the corner of his bedroom. He twittered about it, thanking his anonymous gift giver and then went ahead and used it for two months without incident.

The only strange thing that seemed to come with it were the dreams. In them he was some elf prince and most of the dreams consisted of him looking in the mirror. What was really a bit strange was that said elf prince seemed to be in a three-way with Stéphane and Evan of all people. Talk about weird subconscious moments.

It was two months to the day when he woke up from a very sound sleep and glanced over at the mirror, only to see not a reflection of his mostly dark room, but an entirely different room, all decorated in gold and silver and deep red. Johnny decided instantly that he had to still be dreaming, but it was a fascinating dream, so he climbed out of bed and walked over to the mirror. Given that he could feel the summer heat prickling over his skin, it felt like a very odd dream, but he was game.

The mirror's surface was kind of shimmering at him and he couldn't help himself; he reached out to touch it. His mother had always told him that his curiosity would get him into trouble one day and as soon as his fingers connected with the surface he felt a tug on his body. Suddenly he felt very awake and very afraid and he was yanked forward, straight through what should have been glass. His bedroom vanished, as did the other room he had been looking at through the mirror and everything was dark and he was falling. He could not scream, because all the air was being pushed from his lungs and the forces on his body were incredible; it felt like he was doing quad after quad after quad and eventually he couldn't take it anymore. With a sigh everything disappeared as his consciousness was snuffed out.

====

"He looks exactly like him," a somewhat familiar exotic voice was saying as he swam back to consciousness.

"Except the ears," agreed another less exotic, but no less familiar voice. "I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it."

Johnny opened his eyes and blinked; his thoughts all fuzzy and confused. He felt relaxed and rested, in fact he felt better than he had done in a long while, but he couldn't remember why that was odd. Then he blinked again and his eyes finally focused and he found himself looking at Evan Lysacek, only not quite, because last time he had seen Evan, Evan had had shorter hair and definitely no pointy ears.

"Oh fuck," he said, sitting up and scrambling backwards as the so called dream came back to him.

Standing right next to not-Evan was not-Stéphane; the one from his other dreams and they both looked concerned.

"Please," not-Stéphane said, holding out his hands in the universal gesture of 'don't panic', "do not be afraid; you are quite safe here."

"And where's here?" Johnny asked, feeling not so reassured.

"The royal palace," not-Evan said, which didn't really help.

Johnny pinched himself just to be sure and, yes, he was definitely awake.

"This is Prince Jonirai's bedroom," not-Stéphane said in a very soothing tone, one he had heard the real Stéphane use on several occasions; it was reserved for people about to flip out completely. "You were found several hours ago beside the mirror, injured, and the healers thought it best not to move you too far. How are you feeling now?"

That actually made Johnny examine the situation and himself and he had to admit he felt fantastic. Bits of his body that he was just used to having ache because of the strain he put them through even seemed to like him again.

"About ten years younger," he said, since that was what came into his head, and he wasn't kidding either; he was pretty sure he hadn't felt this good since he was a teenager.

Not-Stéphane smiled at that.

"Good," not-Stéphane said cheerfully, "then the healing has worked. I am Stéphar and this is Evalian, if you do not mind, who are you?"

The names were familiar, all too familiar from his dreams.

"My name's Johnny," he replied, still not sure what to make of the two men. "How did I get here?"

"That's what we were wondering," Evalian replied, as earnest as his real world counterpart.

It seemed he wasn't the only one who was confused.

"If you could tell us what you remember, we might be able to figure out what happened," Stéphar said in a very personable manner.

Johnny couldn't argue with that, even though his brain was screaming about the twilight zone.

"Someone gave me a mirror," he said, since that seemed like a sensible place to start, "about two months ago. I started having these strange dreams," for a moment he thought about omitting the details and then decided they might be important, "about you two and someone who looked like me, only your hair was different." He realised, after he said it, that that probably wasn't a useful detail, but he noticed things like that; "then last night the mirror wasn't a mirror anymore. I thought it was a dream so I touched it and then I woke up here."

Stéphar and Evalian were looking at each other intently.

"The other world," Evalian said in a way that seemed to indicate it made sense to them.

"It would explain his ears," Stéphar replied with a nod.

If there was one thing Johnny hated it was being spoken over while he was in the room.

"Excuse me," he said, just a little acidly, "still here."

Both Stéphar and Evalian looked back at him with almost identical expression.

"He's just like him," Evalian said in rather an awed voice.

"Him who?" Johnny was not in the mood to play nice.

"Jonirai," Stéphar said simply; "our third."

Johnny was beginning to realise that his dreams were not so much dreams as another reality. For a little while he almost freaked out.

"Okay," he said, trying to be rational, "where is this Jonirai? Maybe with him we can figure out how to get me home."

He saw the sadness fall over Stéphar's face like a veil and Evalian's expression went blank giving Johnny only too clear clues. It was surprising how like their counterparts the two were.

"Oh crap," Johnny said, realising his mistake, "I'm sorry, he's dead or something isn't he?"

If he had been dreaming the past it would explain the differences he saw in the two men in front of him.

"Or something," Evalian said shortly; "he was cursed three years ago. He remains not alive, but not dead either."

Johnny could not help remembering the dreams where the three men had seemed so happy and his heart broke a little.

"That's terrible," he said and he meant every word.

"It pains us greatly," Stéphar said with a small bow of his head, "but we never give up hope that the curse will be broken."

The way Stéphar smiled sadly at that said everything that words couldn't and Johnny felt so sad for his companions.

"However," Stéphar said, clearly trying to pretend everything was okay again, "enough of such things, we are being rude; you must be hungry after the healing. I know that last year, after the healers repaired my leg, I could not stop eating for days. We can talk more over food."

As if on cue Johnny's stomach gave an ominous rumble. He was so used to eating the wrong things and then having to pretend he didn't want food he had barely noticed he was hungry at all.

"We must find you some clothes to wear," Stéphar decided firmly and the way Evalian just let his other half get on with things, Johnny assumed that there was no stopping Stéphar once he got an idea into his head.

That was also very like his version too. It was strange, everything that seemed to suggest that anything between them would have been a disaster in his world seemed to make Evalian and Stéphar compliment each other here. Johnny had only been with them a little while, but he remembered his dreams and the three had been perfect foils for each other.

"You are identical to Jonirai," Stéphar said, looking him over critically, "if a little too thin. His clothes should fit you well."

Johnny didn't argue as he was urged out of bed towards two huge doors on the opposite wall and when Evalian opened the doors, Johnny thought he might actually be dead and have gone to heaven. There was a walk in wardrobe full of clothes that sparkled and just screamed perfection at him. They weren't styles he was used to, but he knew quality when he saw it and the small room was stunning.

"Just like him," he heard Evalian say and he realised that maybe he had been staring too long at the clothes.

"Jonirai loves clothes," Stéphar said, smiling as if he liked the similarity; "and I can see you do as well. I am sure he would be very happy for you to choose whatever you wish to wear."

"We'll leave you to get dressed," Evalian said politely, allowing Stéphar to proceed him out of the wardrobe.

Johnny could have made a nest in the small room and never left, but he nodded as if he had some idea of what he was going to choose.

"One of us will come and find you in a little while," Stéphar said as if reading his mind. "Please, take your time."

And then the two elves, Johnny had definitely decided they were elves, left him to it and he was like a kid in a candy store. He really wasn't sure how long it took him to choose something, but eventually he managed to make up his mind and then it took him more time to figure out how the clothes worked; there weren't exactly any zippers or Velcro.

Finally he was ready and he examined at himself in the mirror; he looked like he was wearing one of Stéphane's historically inspired skating costumes, but he liked it. The materials of the breeches and shirt were so soft they just kissed his skin, even under the surcoat. He remembered seeing Jonirai wearing the outfit in one of his dreams and he did look exactly like him, all apart from the ears. It was really strange and he couldn't imagine how hard it was for Stéphar and Evalian to see him when he appeared so much like their lost love. It made his heart ache for more reasons than one.

Pulling himself together, he walked towards the door, but before he reached it something caught his eye. There on the dresser was a small statue of a bird in gold and jewels and it drew him over. He wasn't sure why, but it fascinated him and he couldn't help himself as he reached out and touched it. The bird moved as soon as he did and burst into the sweetest song. It was as if it was alive and he couldn't take his eyes off it. He was so enrapt that he didn't notice the door opening until he realised he wasn't alone when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Stéphar was standing next to him.

"Sorry," he apologised instantly; "I didn't mean to disturb it."

"Do not be sorry, my friend," Stéphar said, eyes distant for a moment, "the bird has not sung since Jonirai was cursed. He was given it as a boy and it only ever sang for him. That it sang for you is fitting."

Johnny didn't know what to say.

"Come," Stéphar said, voice tight with emotion, "let's go and eat."

====

The food was amazing and he figured that if what Stéphar had said was true he needed the calories and it wouldn't make too much difference to his diet. The dining room was also fabulous, as was everywhere in the palace that he had so far seen. He really was in a fairytale.

While they ate, Stéphar and Evalian answered any question he had and tried to help him understand what had happened. According to their legends there were two worlds which existed in parallel; everyone who was born into one was born into the other, only one world was human and the other elven. It was possible for these two worlds to touch by magic and the mirror had been a magical gateway.

"Someone from this world must have sent it to you," Evalian said as the third course was taken away.

Johnny had eaten more in the one meal than he had in the past month, but he hated to admit it, he was still hungry.

"But why?" Johnny asked; he didn't belong here and from what he had gathered so far, magical portals between the two worlds were rare, dangerous and mostly legendary.

"That is a very good question," Stéphar replied as yet more food was delivered to the table. "It could not have been easy to send it. The sender must have great magical skill."

The fact was everyone seemed to have great magical skill as far as Johnny was concerned. He had seen at least four different people, including Evalian, reach out for things and have them move straight to them. His reaction had almost been embarrassing the first time. He couldn't help wondering what the big guns were like when everyone seemed to be Jedi.

"It has to have been one of the ancients," Evalian said and Johnny had no idea who the elf was talking about, but he sat there watching the interplay between his two companions anyway; "they are the only ones who have the power."

"But they did not help us when Jonirai was cursed," Stéphar pointed out and sounded just a little bitter about that.

Evalian frowned into the plate in front of him. There were wonderful smells coming from the same type of dish in Johnny's place and he thought it might be desert.

"Maybe they did," Evalian said eventually, having thought it through. "Johnny," he sat up a little straighter at his name, "you said you had dreams when you first received the mirror, about a time when Jonirai was well?"

He nodded; he remembered them in vivid detail. Not all of them had been innocent.

"The ancients have visions of what is to come," Evalian said and seemed to be working through his thoughts out loud; "maybe the reason they would not see us when Jonirai was cursed is because they had already placed a plan in motion. It is said that time on one side of a portal and the other is not always the same. Maybe one of them sent Johnny the mirror before Jonirai was taken from us to bring him here now."

That sounded a bit too perfect for Johnny; although he had no idea who or what these ancients were capable of. He also had no idea what good bringing him to this world could possibly do either.

"Only one flaw in the plan," he said, not wanting to pop his companion's bubble completely, but needing to point out the obvious; "I don't know how to help you."

It was sad, but unfortunately true; the elven world was completely alien to him and he had no idea if he could be any use to them at all.

"Sometimes the ancients do things in ways we cannot quite understand," Stéphar said a little helplessly.

"Sounds like old people everywhere," was Johnny's somewhat snarky reply to that.

He did not like people playing with his life; it pissed him off. In his book he was the only one who was allowed to fuck up his chances of winning next season. He was also finding himself finally discovering just a little bit of culture shock now that his hunger was finally abating and freaking out was a definite possibility.

"Why was Jonirai cursed?" he asked in an attempt to head off the effective meltdown he could feel coming.

It was always best to keep his mind busy in such circumstances.

"This is Jonirai's home," Stéphar said, seemingly very willing to explain; "he is prince of the first realm. He was born under a prophet star, one which showed he could be the catalyst to unite the three realms. I am prince of the second realm."

"And I am prince of the third," Evalian added.

"The realms have been at peace for many generations," Stéphar continued to explain, "but there is always a little tension. There have always been attempts to maintain the balance by marriage. We both have sisters and our families made a journey to see if an alliance could be cemented between two of the three realms. We were both in our sixteenth year when we accompanied the diplomatic retinues here. We never left."

It sounded like possibly the most clichéd love story Johnny had ever heard; he was enrapt.

"There has been a prophecy among our peoples for many hundreds of years," Evalian took up the story. "It tells us that once the realms were one, but infighting split them so that no one person could claim the magic within them and that one day the realms will be reunited. For this to happen there had to be three rulers whose magic reached out to each other. When the three of us met, that is what happened."

"We felt the bond begin to form," Stéphar took over again. "We were only boys, but we knew and we chose to stay. As we grew our relationship blossomed and then, three years ago, we knew that the time was right for the ceremony to reunite our world. However, there are some who do not wish to see harmony restored and one of them, a great sorcerer named Varon, came to the palace under the guise of friendship and cursed Jonirai the eve before."

It really was a fairy story; Sleeping Beauty only gayer.

"What happened to Varon?" Jonny asked. "Couldn't you force him to undo the curse?"

"The ancients took him and imprisoned him," Evalian said, face so sad that Johnny wanted to reach out and comfort him and had to remind himself that this was not Evan and he was no longer a boy so Evan wouldn't have let him either, "but he has never revealed how to break the curse. The only reason he did not kill Jonirai outright is because the ancients would have taken his life in retaliation."

It sounded like a classic power struggle and Johnny hated it; if everyone could just get along it made whichever world you happened to live in a much happier place. Before he had been pissed off at having been dragged into another world, now he just felt sorry for them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," he eventually began, "but if you think I'm here to help, how do we go about finding out?"

Evalian's expression actually brightened at that, which was at least one good thing, because he had looked so much like a kicked puppy.

"We could take you to see Jonirai," Stéphar said, sounding a little hopeful, "maybe something will become clear."

It didn't seem like much of a plan, but Johnny was not about to argue and when the other two stood, so did he and he trailed them into the corridor. They led him away from where Jonirai's bedroom was and down a couple more corridors until they came to some really huge ornate doors.

"This room was created for the ceremony," Stéphar said, voice heavy with emotion; "instead it is where Jonirai lies and waits for the curse to be broken."

When Stéphar held up his hand the two, gilded doors swung inwards to reveal darkness. Johnny followed Stéphar and Evalian into the almost black room and slowly the lights came up. What he saw took his breath away. Lying, as if in state, was Jonirai, clothed all in black with silver trims, on a dais of black marble and red velvet. He could have been sleeping, except for the fact that there was no slow rise and fall of his chest.

At the head of the dais there was a stand and on that stand was what looked like a black stone ball, only it was as if it absorbed all light that touched it. On its surface were ghostly words that floated there for a moment and then disappeared or moved.

"The spark of his life was taken from him by the curse and placed in that orb," Evalian said, since it was clear Stéphar could not find the words. "Varon taunted us with a solution, but no one can find it."

"So there is a way to break the spell?" Johnny asked, all but feeling the men's pain.

"The words," Stéphar finally spoke; "on the orb; they are a riddle, but one we cannot solve."

It seemed so unfair and Johnny had always hated unfair. As calmly as he could, he crossed the room and walked up to the orb, climbing the two steps so he could see it clearly. He was almost surprised when the first word floated to the surface and he could actually read it.

"The seed of his life will return his soul," he read slowly as the words gradually appeared and disappeared.

It didn't make a lot of sense.

He felt nothing except creeped out by seeing what looked like himself laid out as if dead. There was no mystical force trying to tell him what to do, no prophetic voice in his head to lead the way, just nothing.

"I'm sorry," he said after a few more minutes of searching his soul; "it doesn't make any sense to me either."

Stéphar smiled at him sadly.

"Thank you for trying," the elf said and Johnny felt even worse, because it was clear Stéphar truly meant it. "Maybe things will become clear over time. We will send a message to the ancients and await their wisdom; if nothing else, they may be able to tell us how to return you to your home."

For a little while Johnny had almost forgotten the whole mirror escapade, but at Stéphar's words he remembered and gave a little nod. He had really wanted to help them, but it seemed he was as helpless as they were.

====

It turned out that elves did not have telephones and that the ancients only accepted messages in person, rather than via the communication globes the elves did have. That meant a rider had to be dispatched and then there was nothing to do but wait. Stéphar and Evalian showed Johnny around the palace and the surrounding lands and the second day they went riding. Johnny found himself fascinated and he ended up trying to learn everything he could, including Stéphar's native language when he discovered that the second realm used a different one to the other two. It was all amazing, from the magic, to the people and the language and the history. It was only three days, but it felt like a lifetime.

He immersed himself in everything, but without fail, his mind would always eventually return to one thing. Johnny could not stop thinking about the riddle, but it still wasn't resolving into anything sensible. He chewed thoughtfully on a grape after dinner the fourth night, or what passed as a grape here anyway, and tried to think. It seemed to be a self fulfilling loop and that didn't make sense.

Glancing over at Stéphar and Evalian he caught them kissing again; the pair didn't seem to be able to keep their hands off each other. It wouldn't have been bad if he hadn't been horribly jealous. It was something he had touched with Evan and Stéphane only briefly a long time ago, and only once, and he would never have it again. The elves made a very pretty picture and he felt his cock stir at the ideas it put into his head. Shifting in his seat, he realised he was not going to be able to stand up for a while; the pants he was wearing didn't hide a thing.

It was as he was trying to get comfortable and forget his burgeoning hard on that the idea hit him right between the eyes.

"Oh my god," he said as it became a fully fledged thought.

"Johnny?" Stéphar enquired gently.

Johnny just stared at them and tried to decide if he was right. It seemed like such a wild idea, but it made sense as well.

"Would it be like a sorcerer to make the solution something that should be impossible to get?" he asked, since he really wasn't up on sorcerous practices.

"That would be a perfect curse," Evalian said, frowning at him.

Evalian did that a lot, but Johnny had come to realise it was nothing personal.

"And you use euphemisms here, right?" he continued his enquiry, feeling more than a little embarrassed.

Stéphar nodded, appearing thoughtful.

"Then, could you be looking at the whole 'seed of his life' in the wrong way?" Johnny said as the idea grew in his head. "Could it actually mean something physical?"

He didn't want to come right out and say it; that felt too crude, but he saw Stéphar catch on.

"You mean..?" Stéphar said, glancing down and then back up.

Johnny nodded and saw the idea taking root in his friend as well.

"It would be cruel," Stéphar said, thinking out loud, "because in his condition we could never retrieve what was needed. That which we would have used to seal our union is used to taunt us."

That was the point Evalian caught up.

"This is all about magic right?" Johnny asked, working things out in his head.

Stéphar nodded, eyes opening wide as he realised what Johnny was thinking.

"And you have been able to use things that only Jonirai's hand could activate," Stéphar said and it was Johnny's turn to nod. "It might work."

Over the past days they had discovered that Jonirai's magical possessions reacted to Johnny as if he was his counterpart, which, according to the elves, meant that even though he came from a non-magical world, Johnny was magically equivalent to Jonirai.

When Stéphar stood up and grabbed his hand, Johnny didn't argue and just went along as the two elves took him towards the ceremonial room. As he had found out, the doors would only open for one of the three and they swung open as Evalian held up his hand. The only problem was, once they got inside, Johnny wasn't sure what to do.

"You just want me to ... umm ..?" he asked awkwardly.

"It would seem the quickest way to find out if you are right," Stéphar said, all enthusiasm and not a lot of thought it seemed.

Johnny was not usually prudish in the slightest, but this was pushing his boundaries.

"We will wait outside," Evalian said, for once catching on before his partner.

"Oh, yes," Stéphar said going red and looking apologetic, "you are so like him I forget. The orb, try the orb," was the elf's retreating comment.

Johnny still felt awkward even when the door closed, but he looked at the mirror image of himself lying there so still and walked the length of the room to where the orb and stand resided. He had suggested it, now he had to test it. If he was wrong it would be embarrassing, but it he was right, well then, that would be more than worth the mortification. In the end he decided to just get it over with a fast as possible. The outfit he was wearing did not have buttons and zippers, it had laces, so he opened the doublet and then quickly unlaced the breeches. When he pulled out his cock, unlike a few minutes earlier, did not seem particularly interested; standing in a room with a seemingly dead replicate of yourself just wasn't sexy.

After stroking himself a couple of times and realising it wasn't working too well and his brain was causing him grief he mentally shook himself and searched around in his head for something that would help. Closing his eyes, the thought of Stéphane jumped into his head. They were good friends, had almost made it to more on one occasion, but Johnny had run from it. This time, however, in his head he did not get up and leave Stéphane's room after the soft, questioning kisses, he let Stéphane undress him. He stroked himself as he let the fantasy play out in his head, imagining Stéphane's hands on his body and he could feel his arousal beginning to build.

It was ironic that the two mental fantasies most guaranteed to get him off, Stéphane and Evan respectively, were things he would not allow himself in real life. He wanted them both and had never felt it more keenly than he did here; it constricted his heart even as he pushed himself towards orgasm.

Opening his eyes, he looked at the orb and that's when the trouble started; he felt something reach back. His limbs felt suddenly heavy and his legs almost buckled. It was not right, something was wrong, he could feel it and his mind screamed boobytrap. Reaching out to steady himself, he touched the orb and his whole body shuddered at the force he felt. This time his knees really did go and he ended up sitting on the floor.

"Help!" he called, not caring that he was half undressed.

The door opened immediately and, as Johnny fought to keep his mind from caving under the pressure, Stéphar and Evalian ran across the room to him.

"Quickly," he heard Evalian say, "we must get him out of here."

"No," Johnny said feeling things he didn't understand, but knowing them anyway, "will ... end up ... like him."

Varon was a clever bastard, Johnny realised that now and he could feel the orb trying to draw him in.

"Help me," he said, knowing there was only one way out of this, but unable to do it himself.

He saw a look pass between Evalian and Stéphar and then Evalian moved to sit behind him on the floor, pulling him close and Stéphar shifted to his side. When fingers wrapped around his cock, he whimpered, fighting with every breath and even through the strain it felt good. It was as if he could feel Evalian and Stéphar on another level as well as the physical and he began to understand what linked them together with Jonirai. He desperately clung to the mental image of Stéphane and his mind added in Evan as well, both taking the places of the elves actually with him.

As Stéphar stroked him, he held to the man in his mind's eye, the mental separation seemingly the only way he could keep himself away from the enchantment trying to bind him. His body ached and needed, but it was a battle and when he came it was such a relief he all but sobbed, shooting creamy liquid onto Stéphar's hand. He sagged against Evalian as Stéphar reached out and placed his palm on the orb and, almost instantly, light erupted from the black ball.

It was like blue lightning and it lanced straight at Jonirai, causing his body to arch up off the dais on which he was lying. The sparks played all over the elf's body, seemingly dancing over every surface before, all at once, they vanished and Jonirai collapsed back onto his velvet cushions. In the almost silence after it was all over there was only one sound; quiet, regular breathing. Stéphar made a small sound of disbelief before surging to his feet and all but running the couple of feet to the dais.

Johnny didn't even have the strength to move, so just watched.

"Jonirai?" Stéphar said quietly, placing his hands on the other elf's shoulder and sounding as if he was afraid it wasn't really true.

A small groan was the answer to that and it was all the indication Stéphar seemed to need, dragging Jonirai into a sitting position and his arms.

Johnny felt Evalian's fingers tighten just slightly on his arms and he realised what Evalian had to be going through sitting there and helping him. With a supreme effort he managed to move, half sitting up by himself.

"Go," he said, looking at Evalian.

To his credit the elf hesitated, so Johnny gave him a look and Jonirai had to have his partners well trained, because that made Evalian move. With his support gone, Johnny almost fell flat on his back, but he managed to maintain the illusion of control a little longer to give Evalian time to make it to the other two.

"What?" he heard Jonirai ask in a very tired, confused tone that made Stéphar laugh in delight.

Johnny's heart constricted in his chest as he saw the love between the three and it gave him the strength to tuck himself back into his breeches and turn so he was propped up against the orb stand. For just a while he had felt what the elves felt and understood what they meant to each other and he knew what he had let get away from him all those years ago. One time, one chance and he had missed it. He closed his eyes, leant back and tried to just be happy for his new friends.

====

Johnny spent most of the next day sleeping, as did Jonirai and after that he found himself eating alone as his elven friends became reacquainted. Stéphar had been very apologetic when they had finally appeared and so Johnny had chosen to tease them mercilessly rather than be pissy about it. He couldn't really blame them, they had been separated for three years.

As it turned out, he and Jonirai were exactly the same, the other two had been right, and they got on like a house on fire. By lunch time of day two after the awakening Evalian was threatening to go home to the third realm if they continued to gang up on him. Jonirai wanted to know everything about Johnny's world and Johnny found himself confiding in his counterpart. It was strange, they didn't really know each other and yet, on a fundamental level, they understood each other like no one else could. Johnny ended up telling Jonirai all about Evan and Stéphane and why it was so complicated in their world and that was the first time he saw sadness in the elf's eyes.

Jonirai also seemed fascinated by the idea of ice skating when Johnny started to explain about that. The elf prince had already roped in Stéphar and several intellectual looking types to figure out if they could magically create a rink by the time the messenger who had been sent to the ancients returned. The elf brought with her a sealed letter, which turned out to be congratulations on the return of Jonirai, even though it became clear she had left the ancients before Jonirai had woken, and a set of instructions on how to remotely activate the mirror in Johnny's bedroom and make it link to the one in the palace.

The elves threw him a going home feast, his diet really was shot, and the morning after, the mirror was prepared. Seeing his room shimmering in the panel of Jonirai's mirror made him feel homesick and he realised that he was ready to go back. The Elven world was amazing and wonderful, but it was not home.

"Do not live your life alone, Johnny," Jonirai told him with a smile, embracing him and kissing him on both cheeks as he prepared to leave; "don't let fear stop you."

Johnny smiled back; it was not the first time his new friend had told him that. The funny thing was he now believed all sorts of things were possible.

"I won't," he promised, feeling stronger, both mentally and physically, than he had done in years.

"This is for you from us," Evalian said, holding out the most beautiful bracelet he had ever seen.

It was silver, about two inches wide and made of fine scroll work with a stone right in the centre.

"The stone links you to the power of our home," Stéphar explained as Johnny took it ever so gently.

"We expect you to visit," Jonirai said and patted him on the back; "you will be able to use it to activate the mirror."

Johnny eyes went wide; they were inviting him back. The honour and the trust took his breath away.

"The jewel was mine," Jonirai explained and helped him put it on, "so it will only do things for you. You'll figure out how it works as you go along and it will keep you safe on your trip home."

At that Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"You're sending me off to my magicless world with a magical item I don't even know how to use," he pointed out, "do you know how wrong that could go?"

His counterpart just grinned.

"You worry too much," was the simple reply. "Now just say thank you and go home, Johnny," Jonirai said and hugged him again; "the portal will put you back a few hours after you left."

Johnny hugged the elf tight and then did the same for Stéphar and Evalian.

"I'll miss you," he told them all and then he stepped up to the mirror before he could cry; he did not want to make an idiot out of himself just before he left.

This time there was blackness, but it felt much calmer than his first trip and it felt like going to sleep rather than being forced into oblivion. When he woke up, he was on the floor of his bedroom and the sun was coming through the window; he was home, but the clothes he was wearing and the silver bracelet with the green stone told him it had not been a dream.

**End of Part 1**


	2. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anonymous person gives Johnny a mirror, only it's not just a mirror, as Johnny finds out when it transports him to another world. What he finds there affects the way he looks at his own life in very significant ways.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20slash), [category: threesome/moresome](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20threesome/moresome), [ch_story: alternative you](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ch_story:%20alternative%20you), [fandom: ice skating rps](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20ice%20skating%20rps), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:%20mmom), [fictype: long fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:%20long%20fic), [genre: creature fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20creature%20fic), [pairing: is - johnny w/evan l/stephane l](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20is%20-%20johnny%20w/evan%20l/stephane%20l), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r%20to%20nc17), [type: fiction](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/type:%20fiction)  
  
---|---  
  
The first thing he did was put the clothes safely in his closet, then he showered and by that time it was a reasonable hour, so he called Tara and had her reschedule his appointments for the next couple of days. She tried to get out of him what he was up to, but he just told her she would find out soon enough. Then he bought several plane tickets and used one to fly to L.A..

Evan looked kind of stunned when he opened his front door to find Johnny standing there.

Once upon a time they had been teenagers and teenagers experimented and the kissing had been good. They'd been friends, almost, but then they had grown up and Johnny had gotten gayer and Evan had grown straighter and there was just this thing between them that they both studiously ignored. Johnny was sure it was that which caused them to lash out at each other from time to time.

"Evan," Johnny said, trying to find the right words and, for once, failing. "Oh fuck it," he eventually decided and grabbed the front of Evan's t-shirt, pulled him close and kissed him.

Evan squeaked, kind of like a girl, which would have been amusing if Johnny's heart hadn't been hammering and half his brain hadn't been screaming at him that he was insane. He only came up for air when he finally felt Evan kiss back.

"What did you do that for?" Evan asked, looking and sounding dazed when Johnny eventually drew back.

"Because I wanted to," Johnny said, staring the other man straight in the eyes, "because I've wanted to for a long time and I'm sick of pretending I don't, because I've been half in love with you for years and I want to be able to fall for you completely, but that means you have to agree."

If it was possible, Evan appeared even more shell shocked by that speech.

"I thought you were in love with Stéphane?" Evan said kind of helplessly and Johnny was pleased to note that he had not yet been shoved away.

"I am," he said, perfectly honestly, "but Stéphane is another story and the reason I have two tickets to Geneva. Before we go and sweep him off his feet we need to sort out us."

The way Evan was looking at him made it clear that Evan thought he might be having a mental breakdown or something. The thing was there had been three teenage boys who experimented during those such long ago times and now Johnny knew why. They had been offered the same thing as Jonirai, Evalian and Stéphar, but their world didn't accept things like that and they had turned away from it. Johnny couldn't run any more.

"Evan," he said, speaking slowly, since he knew the other man would be having trouble processing all the information, "I want to fuck you senseless, or you can fuck me, I don't care. In fact I don't care if I have to squirm all the way to Switzerland on the flight I booked for both of us first thing in the morning, but for that to happen you have to let me in."

They were still standing in the doorway, Evan blocking most of the entrance.

"This is insane," Evan said, but it was a very weak protest.

Johnny knew what he felt, knew what he had been denying all these years; what had turned to bitterness and recriminations and he was almost positive Evan felt it too. Everything he hoped, everything he dreamed relied on that one idea and the fact that Evan hadn't hit him yet, or called the cops made him believe it was true.

"I know," Johnny said as he realised he had the upper hand, "but it's not as insane as the last couple of days I've had, which I would love to tell you about, and don't try and tell me we haven't been hiding from this for far too long."

Evan frowned at him, but didn't outright deny it.

"This could wreck our careers," Evan pointed out seriously.

"Evan," Johnny said, pulling him in so they were all but nose to nose; "I have thought about the consequences, but for one minute don't think career, think love and happiness and growing old and grey with the people you never want to be apart from."

For the first time it looked as if Evan realised he was not fooling around.

"You're serious," Evan said quietly.

"Completely," Johnny replied, never letting his eyes leave Evan's.

That was when Evan stepped out of the way and let Johnny into his home. Johnny dropped his bags in the hall, kicked the door shut with one foot and then began the serious business of undressing Evan as fast as physically possible. Since Evan did not appear to be objecting, Johnny took that as full cooperation. They had a lot to talk about, so much in fact that it was silly, but that was for later; right then he needed Evan like he needed air.

They spent three hours in bed, well technically three hours on the stairs, on the landing and then in bed, but that was just semantics. They only actually gave up when Evan's hip popped like a hip should never really pop and he couldn't move for a good five minutes. Johnny helped to massage it back into alignment and then just continued on massaging, finding it strangely hypnotising.

"Oh god, that feels good," Evan said as Johnny continued to move his hands and he smiled, happy to give Evan pleasure in whatever form was most fitting at the time.

It was only later, after he had worked over Evan's back and the majority of Evan's lower body that he realised the stone in his bracelet was glowing gently. The bracelet and his necklace were the only things he hadn't taken off and, now that he thought about it, his fingers seemed to be tingling.

"Evan," he said, slowly slipping off to the side from where he was straddling Evan's legs, "how does your hip feel?"

At first all he got in reply was a low grunt of disapproval that he had stopped.

"Evan," he said in a serious tone, "I need to make sure it's not getting worse."

Every athlete knew about old injuries acting up, so eventually, after a little prodding, Evan moved and then stopped very suddenly. Then Evan moved again and sat up, a disbelieving look on his face.

"It doesn't hurt at all," Evan said, seemingly shocked. "What did you do?"

"Oh, just a little technique I picked up from some friends," Johnny replied with a grin; "I'll tell you all about it later, but since you seem to be feeling better, I think we were in the middle of something."

It took them another half an hour to make it out of the bedroom and that was only because Evan's stomach began complaining very loudly. Johnny remembered the hunger he had felt after waking up all too well, so he dragged Evan down to the kitchen and began to make the most calorific meal he could from what was in Evan's fridge.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" Evan asked when Johnny presented him with a plate of homemade French bread pizza with real cheese on it.

"No," Johnny replied and tucked into his slice, since he was feeling the effects of actually doing the healing himself, "you need the calories. You've just been healed and that burns a lot of the body's reserves."

Evan looked at him dubiously.

If he just told him, Johnny was pretty sure Evan would think he was crazy, so instead he reached out to Evan's hand. He distinctly remembered Evan breaking one of the fingers on it way back when they were kids at some event or other. There was no instruction manual, so he just did what he'd done upstairs, he stroked his fingers over Evan's and concentrated on making them better. The jewel on his bracelet glowed and this time he felt something change, because he was paying attention.

"What the hell?" Evan asked, pulling Johnny's wrist closer to look at the bracelet.

"Feel better?" Johnny said with a small smile and pulled the bracelet off with the other hand and passed it to Evan to look at.

"Yes," Evan replied, turning the jewellery over in his hands, "how the hell did you do that. What is this?"

"An Elven bracelet," Johnny replied and waited for the penny to drop.

It took a couple of seconds for Evan to process that it seemed and then he looked up.

"A what?" was the obvious question.

"An Elven bracelet," Johnny said again, knowing it wouldn't make much difference, "I told you I've had a weird few days. Now you need food. I will tell you everything, but only if you eat."

Evan didn't appear to know what to do, but eventually he picked up the pizza and so Johnny began to talk. He explained about the mirror and where he had ended up and who he had met and what he had done. He even told Evan about how he had been able to bring Jonirai back from the curse.

"And so I really don't know how this works," he finally finished, "but it seems to be more to do with will than anything else."

Evan had finished his pizza some time before and was just sitting there; Johnny wasn't sure if Evan believed him or thought he was insane.

"So what you're saying," Evan said eventually, just about when Johnny thought Evan's brain might have turned off completely, "is that there is another world out there in some kind of parallel dimension where elves and magic are real and there are three princes who look just like us and are in a three way relationship to bring peace and prosperity to their home?"

Johnny was amazed that Evan had taken in all the details.

"Yeah," he said, slipping his bracelet back on.

"Did you come here because of them?" Evan asked and surprised Johnny again.

"No," Johnny said simply, "well not directly, they just made me realise what I was throwing away. The world we live in is so damn complicated sometimes we forget to look at what is right in front of us."

He gave Evan the time to think that over.

"You sound crazy," Evan said eventually, "you are aware of that?"

Johnny smiled at that.

"Hell yes," he replied, since it did sound particularly insane, "if I hadn't been there I wouldn't believe me, but I have been and I refuse to run away from this."

He had seen the Elves do all sorts of things, so he wondered if he could manage something more demonstrative than the healing. Holding out his hand he concentrated on the empty water bottle that was sitting on the table and after a few seconds the jewel on the bracelet glowed and the bottle slid to his hand. He couldn't help it and gave a small crow of delight. Evan appeared rather stunned.

"You cannot use that in competition," was what Evan eventually chose to say and Johnny nearly fell off his stool laughing.

====

The next morning Johnny pulled the two tickets out of his bag and walked over to where he had left Evan checking his email. So far Evan seemed to be on the same page he was, but now it was time to make the real decision.

"Evan," he said, looking at the tickets rather than the man he had been sleeping with all night, "if we're both going to the airport, now's the time."

He looked up to find Evan looking at him.

"Too late to turn back now," Evan said and lifted his laptop so Johnny could see the screen.

There, filling most of a web page was a picture of them from Evan's doorstep and they were in a lip lock.

"Son of a bitch," Johnny said, leaning forward; not quite how he had planned to come out. "Do you have paparazzi in your bushes?"

"Sometimes," Evan said with a shrug.

Evan seemed to be taking the whole thing very calmly, Johnny wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Look," he said, thinking on his feet while wondering why his phone wasn't ringing it's little heart out until he remembered he'd switched it off, "if you want this to go away I can take the whole blame. We can say I was drunk or high or something and you took me in and put me to bed for my own good."

He wanted this, he wanted it with every beat of his heart, but it wasn't fair to force Evan into it and it looked like he had just royally screwed up. Evan closed his laptop, stood up and then reached out and took his hand.

"Come on," Evan said, without the slightest hint of anxiety, "we have a plane to catch."

Johnny chose not to argue with miracles and let Evan lead him to the door, pick up their bags and walk to Evan's car. It was something of a circus, since the press seemed to have realised that they were both still in Evan's house, but they made it to the car and Evan only had to threaten to decapitate one reporter with a skate. Johnny had never said 'No comment' so many times in his life.

The moment he turned his phone on it started ringing and his mom managed to make it first.

"Hi, Mom," he said cheerfully from the passenger seat of Evan's huge car.

"Johnny, did you see the news?" his mom asked cautiously.

"Yeah, Mom," he replied, feeling amazingly relaxed considering, "I saw it."

"It that really you, sweetheart?" his mom asked, ever mindful of his feelings.

Really he could never have asked for a better mother than Patti.

"Yeah, Mom," he said, grinning to himself despite the mess this was going to cause, "it's me and yes, I was fully aware of what I was doing. Evan and I are going to Switzerland to visit Stéphane, we'll be back in a couple of days."

"You're going to Switzerland with Evan Lysacek?" even his mom sounded shocked and he really couldn't blame her.

It still made him laugh.

"Yes, Mom," he told her, "mad I know, but that seems to suit us. Just so you know I'm madly in love with him and have been since I was about sixteen."

"Well I know that, sweetheart," his mom told him and shocked him into silence, "I just didn't know you did. You're not heading for a fall are you?"

It took him a couple of moments to recover.

"No, Mom," he replied eventually, "everything's great, I promise."

"Well then," his mom said, seemingly satisfied, "my love to you both then, and give my love to Stéphane when you see him too."

"Okay, Mom," he said, feeling incredibly buoyant, "see you when we get back."

Evan glanced at him as soon as he turned off the phone.

"She sends her love," Johnny said and beamed at his lover, "and, can you believe it, she knew this whole time?"

"With your mom," Evan said, looking back at the road, "yeah, I can."

Johnny laughed, he felt incredibly and totally happy. When Tara called, however, the conversation was not so easy. He gave her the go ahead to spin it any way she wanted as long as she made it completely and abundantly clear that Johnny was madly in love, once he'd cleared it with Evan that was. Since she actually squealed a little at that he figured it was okay.

Once they made it to the airport Evan had a few of his own phone calls to make and Johnny heard Evan using some very stern words at one point, but they made it on to the flight without too much incident. What was hilarious was the very gay head flight attendant who hugged them both as soon as they stepped onto the plane and upgraded them to first class. It was almost like they were on honeymoon. The dear man treated them like royalty the whole trip across the Atlantic and Johnny even swapped email addresses with him.

They flew in to Geneva and Johnny had planned to take the train to Lausanne, but as they walked through customs he caught sight of Stéphane waiting for them.

"Stéphane," he said, giving his friend a hug after trotting over to him, "what are you doing here?"

"Twenty emails, ten text messages and three phone calls from at least twenty five different people," Stéphane said, looking strangely cheerful about the whole thing, "how could I not be here? I have the car outside, now let's see if we can avoid the press."

Somehow, Johnny wasn't sure how and wondered if maybe the Swiss press were neutral just like the rest of their country, they made it to the car without being accosted, and then Stéphane pushed them both in the back and climbed in the front.

"Get comfortable," Stéphane said with a smile in the rear view mirror, "blacked out windows."

Johnny grinned back and decided to sit in the middle, putting on his belt and then snuggling up to Evan. Evan had passed out on the plane, all his time going coast to coast while doing Dancing with the Stars seemingly giving him the ability to just turn his brain off in transit, but Johnny hadn't been able to sleep at all. They had flown out at 11am so it was 10pm US time, which made it the middle of the night European time and Johnny knew he was going to be dead the next day, but it wasn't as if they had to do anything.

"We were going to find a hotel," Evan said, clearly feeling awkward about the whole thing.

"Do not be silly, my friend," Stéphane said, smiling into the rear view again as he pulled out of the parking garage; "I would not hear of it. My spare room has not had such delightful company in some time."

Evan looked at Johnny who smiled back; it was obvious that Evan didn't quite know how to deal with suddenly being elevated to friend when he'd barely spoken to Stéphane in a very long time.

"Thank you, Stéphane," Johnny said, leaning his head on Evan's shoulder; "you are wonderful as always."

They drove in silence for a while until they were onto the bigger roads and Johnny let himself relax.

"If you do not mind me asking," Stéphane eventually said as they sped along Switzerland's perfect roads, "how long have you two been together? I have to admit I did not see it coming."

"Me either," Evan said and Johnny giggled.

He could see Stéphane's confused expression in the mirror.

"Since yesterday or since we first kissed, you pick," Johnny replied, smiling serenely.

Stéphane almost turned to look at them before he remembered he was driving, Johnny was almost sure.

"You are photographed kissing and then run away to Switzerland after only one day?" Stéphane asked, sounding incredulous.

"The picture was my fault," Johnny admitted sheepishly, "I got carried away."

"And not doing anything about it is mine," Evan added and smiled at him; "Johnny's very persuasive."

Stéphane still didn't look quite like he believed it.

"But we were coming to Switzerland anyway," Johnny said, snuggling closer to Evan; "we planned to come see you."

He could just see Stéphane's frown of confusion at that.

"I am honoured," Stéphane said and from Stéphane that was probably the plain truth, "but why?"

Johnny closed his eyes; the motion of the car was putting him to sleep.

"Tell you when you're not driving," he mumbled and finally let the stress of the day go; he felt safe now.

He dozed for most of the journey, listening to Evan's low tones speaking quietly to Stéphane without really hearing any of the words. It was soothing and he only really let himself come back to reality when the car came to a proper stop and Evan gently sat him up.

"No grabbing him and kissing him," Evan warned after Stéphane had climbed out of the car; "I'm not sure how he'll take it."

Johnny smiled; that hadn't been what he intended with Stéphane anyway.

"That was just for you," he replied and kissed Evan gently on the mouth; "we don't communicate so well in words."

Evan didn't argue with that one and just smiled.

"Come on," Evan said, going to open the door, "before Stéphane decides to be too nice and carry all our bags for us."

That was something Stéphane would try and do, so Johnny followed Evan out of the car quickly. He managed to repossess his heaviest bag, but Stéphane still ended up with two while he and Evan had one each. Maybe it was part of the genetic makeup of the Swiss to be so nice and plain helpful, or maybe it was just Stéphane.

In the end Stéphane put them in the spare room and made sure they had everything they needed and then they all went to bed to try and get a little sleep. Johnny hadn't really thought of Evan being a cuddler, but it seemed he was and Johnny rather liked the way he fitted under Evan's chin when they were spooned together. He let himself wonder how that would work with Stéphane in the mix, since he and Stéphane were the same height, but he drifted off sure they would work it out.

The next morning he left Evan to sleep and padded downstairs in his PJs. He found Stéphane in the kitchen making coffee, also still in his PJs, or at least a very old looking t-shirt and boxers, which Jonny assumed passed as PJs.

"Good morning," his friend greeted with a cheerful smile, "coffee?"

"You said the magic word," Johnny replied, perching himself on one of Stéphane's kitchen chairs.

He watched as Stéphane busied himself pulling out two mugs and pouring the almost black liquid into them. Stéphane moved like a top athlete still even though he was retired and Johnny wondered how long he would keep doing so if he did the same thing. Thanks to the kick start his body had received from his visit to the elven realm he had no intention of retiring soon, but it was still in the back of his mind.

"Thanks," he said when Stéphane handed him one of the mugs and he took a sip gratefully.

"I am thinking this may not be enough to keep me awake after last night," Stéphane said with a tired smile as they both enjoyed their coffee.

"Then you should go back to bed," Johnny replied, warming his hands; "I promise not to tidy your house while you are asleep."

Stéphane laughed at that, as joyful as all of Stéphane's genuine laughs. There was just something about the way he laughed that enchanted Johnny, because it was so real and, like everything else, Stéphane threw himself into it with his whole heart.

"I would not mind if you felt the need," Stéphane replied with a grin, "as long as you told me where you had put everything."

"But that takes all the fun out of it," Johnny whined and pouted.

He watched Stéphane's eyes flutter over his mouth and his friend was still smiling, but the other man looked away, a momentary cloud in his eyes.

"Do you ever think there is something missing?" Johnny asked, seizing the moment.

Stéphane looked up at him again, frowning a little.

"I do not understand," his friend said and Johnny realised that Stéphane probably thought the language was failing him.

"In your life," Johnny made himself clear; "do you ever look at it and think it's not complete?"

The light of understanding sparked in Stéphane's gaze and he smiled sadly.

"Oh," Stéphane replied, looking down into his coffee, "now I see. Yes, my friend, I do, but I think we all do, well, except possibly you now. Am I right?"

Their eyes met again and Stéphane looked genuinely happy for him.

"Almost," Johnny replied, letting his love shine in his expression.

Stéphane frowned a little.

"You have Evan," Stéphane pointed out in his beautifully accented voice, "what could be missing?"

Johnny smiled and that clearly wasn't what Stéphane expected in answer to that question; he really was the sweetest man alive.

"Did it ever occur to you to wonder why we chose here?" Johnny asked, wanting to draw it out just a little. "We could have disappeared for a while much more easily in Moscow."

That caused Stéphane's frown to deepen just a little.

"You are confusing me," Stéphane replied after a few moments. "You have been in love with Evan for a long time, many of us who know you well have seen it; what are you trying to say?"

"There were three of us that year," Johnny said, smiling at the memory; "three of us who were young and curious. I fell in love with both of you then and I know Evan fell in love with both of us. What about you, Stéphane? Did you fall in love too?"

Johnny made a grab for Stéphane's mug as it almost fell from his fingers and placed it carefully on the table as Stéphane just stared at him.

"That was so long ago," Stéphane whispered, the words barely above a murmur.

"And yet it feels like yesterday," Johnny replied, understanding the shock that had to be running through Stéphane and knowing not to push. "I never realised until two nights ago that that short, sweet few days defined me. When I did I went to see Evan."

Stéphane's face was clouded.

"But you are not kissing me in doorways," Stéphane said.

"No," Johnny told his friend and reached out to gently touch Stéphane's hand, "but I have noticed over the years that words work better with you. It takes something demonstrative to get through to Evan sometimes."

There was a flicker of a smile from Stéphane at that, until he seemed to remember what they were talking about.

"We came here for you," Johnny said simply, moving his fingers ever so gently; "if you want us."

He did not resist when Stéphane pulled his hand away, he just sat there and waited.

"Three is not two, Johnny," Stéphane said, worry forming his features into harsh lines; "three does not work like two and the world does not accept three."

"It shouldn't have worked before," Johnny replied, maintaining eye contact with his friend to show his sincerity; "but it did. It was not time at all, Stéphane, but we all know what it could have been, we all felt it and we all ran away from it."

"We were children," Stéphane pointed out.

"And now we're not," Johnny responded instantly, "but we still feel it. Admit it, Stéphane, it's still there. Even Evan, strong, think everything through first, Evan, assimilated me and you in the same thought. While Evan still needs his sponsors we'll have to be careful, we'll have to play the game, but in a few years we'll all be retired and then I don't give a rat's ass what the world thinks."

He was adamant; the world could think what it liked.

"Evan still has sponsors after the news of you and he?" Stéphane asked, clearly focusing on the easy bit of the conversation.

"Tara and Evan's people are already playing it up to be the biggest romance of the decade," Johnny said with a small smile; "it's going to be more publicity than any sponsor could ever want. If they do drop him they'll be in for a world of bad press and someone else is bound to fill the gap."

He hadn't meant it to get out so publicly so quickly, but now that it was there were reasons they had agents.

"You have thought it all through very carefully," Stéphane observed.

"No," Johnny admitted sheepishly, "I just jumped in with both feet as per normal, Evan and all the people we employ for things like this have thought it through carefully. I was lonely, Stéphane, and I didn't realise how lonely until some things happened to me that made me look at everything differently. Are you lonely too?"

For a while Stéphane just looked at him, different emotions passing through his eyes with every second and then Stéphane sighed.

"Yes," Stéphane said quietly, "I am lonely, mon amour."

That was when Johnny reached out his hand again and slipped his fingers into Stéphane's.

"Come on," he said gently, and stood up.

All it took was the lightest tug and Stéphane stood up as well and then Johnny calmly led them up the stairs and into the spare room. Evan was still fast asleep, sprawled over most of the bed, almost as if he had gone looking for Johnny in his sleep. Smiling fondly, Johnny left Stéphane standing at the end of the bed and walked round the side, leaning over and pushing some of Evan's hair out of his face.

"Evan," he said, kissing his lover on the cheek, "you need to move over, Baby; there's not enough room for three with you sprawled like that."

Evan had stirred the moment he had kissed him and sleepy eyes opened to look up at him, followed by a sleepy smile. Then Evan looked over at Stéphane the smile only broadened and Evan shifted back towards the other side of the bed. Johnny held out his hand to Stéphane and pulled the duvet back as Stéphane walked towards him. It wasn't difficult to coax Stéphane into the space Evan had just vacated and then Johnny climbed in as well. Three was definitely more difficult than two, but after a few moments they had themselves arranged comfortably.

"Sex later," Evan said sleepily, seemingly very happy to snuggle up to Stéphane as he laced his fingers through Johnny's and it made Johnny smile.

"Yeah," Johnny said, feeling the last of the tension inside that he had been holding for years finally begin to ease, "sex later."

There was nothing like actually sleeping with someone to dissolve any remaining issues into insignificance and Johnny was very willing to slip back into dreamland.

"Did he tell you about the elves?" Evan said in little more than a mumble just as Johnny was beginning to drift off.

"Quoi?" was Stéphane's response.

"Later," Johnny said before they could all wake up again; "sleep now."

He wasn't sure whether it was his persuasiveness or the fact that they were all wrecked that let him get away with that, but there was no dissent from the ranks and he drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.

====

Johnny woke up to the feeling of a hand sliding into his pyjama pants and neatly wrapping around his cock. He opened his eyes and moaned.

"Sex now?" Stéphane asked from where his friend was leaning over him and smiling at him.

"Oh god yes," Johnny replied; he was not about to argue.

Sex with three was more difficult than with two; there were more semantics to worry about, but it didn't get in their way at all. They started off with a lot of mutual touching because, as it turned out, Evan was very much awake as well and somehow Stéphane and Evan had gotten it into their heads to gang up on him, so of course he had to give as good as he got.

It seemed that because it was all his fault, Johnny didn't get much say in what they were doing, but he didn't argue when it meant he ended up with Stéphane buried balls deep in his ass and Evan sucking him off at the same time. He didn't last long, but it was one of the most mind blowing orgasms of his entire life. Watching Stéphane and Evan go at it while he recovered was also something he found he enjoyed immensely.

They all had very well developed egos, but, almost surprisingly, they didn't get in the way, not in this. Johnny was sure it would not all be plain sailing; nothing in life ever was, but he just let himself enjoy the sex, the togetherness and the love that permeated his whole body. It was only when they were lying in a comfortable heap enjoying afterglow number something, Johnny had lost count, that he remembered there was something else he wanted to do as well.

When he turned over and began running his hand over Stéphane's left thigh his new lover squirmed, but he tightened his grip and refused to let go when Stéphane tried to pull away.

"Just relax," he said and began to carefully massage.

He knew the left leg was where all of Stéphane's problems originated, that it was the reason for his lover's retirement and he knew he could help.

"He's good at this," Evan said, from where he was half cuddling Stéphane and Stéphane finally gave in.

Johnny just let himself fall into the hypnotic dance of his fingers on skin when he felt the magic start. He wasn't even sure if he was supposed to be able to do this, since the elves had had healers who specialised in it, but he wasn't arguing that it definitely seemed to work. By the time he caught up with himself again, he had been down one leg and up the other and Stéphane was all but asleep in Evan's arms; it was a beautiful sight. He lay down beside them and sighed contentedly, simply waiting.

It took about ten minutes and then Stéphane opened his eyes, frowning a little.

"I'm hungry," Stéphane said simply, "is anyone else hungry?"

And Johnny laughed as Evan chuckled, which gained them both a suspicious frown from Stéphane.

"You were waiting for that," Stéphane deduced and sat up.

"Oh yes," Johnny replied, sitting up and kissing Stéphane on the cheek before climbing out of bed and trying to decide if he should pull back on his long since discarded PJs or grab a shower and clean up properly before food.

"Food first, shower later," Evan said, climbing out of bed as well and pulling on a pair of shorts.

Clearly Evan could now read his mind, which was slightly worrying, but he shrugged and, for once, did as he was told. It was when Stéphane went to climb out of bed that things got interesting; the expression on Stéphane's face was a picture when he stood up. Every skater over the age of twenty three had some injury or other they automatically compensated for, it was the nature of the sport, and Johnny watched with glee as Stéphane slowly woke up to the fact that the familiar ache was gone. Johnny couldn't take his eyes off his lover as Stéphane carefully moved his left leg, testing out very carefully certain movements.

"What did you do?" Stéphane eventually demanded, looking straight at him. "It doesn't hurt at all."

Johnny just waved his fingers at his lover.

"Johnny," Stéphane asked, clearly still not quiet believing what he was feeling, "do you have magic hands?"

That made Evan snort with laughter and Johnny grinned.

"Yeah, he does," Evan said, handing Stéphane his t-shirt from the floor, "quite literally."

Stéphane quite obviously didn't know how to take that statement.

"I'll explain over brunch," Johnny said and that seemed to appease Stéphane for a little while.

They headed downstairs, Stéphane cooked and Johnny talked. He told Stéphane everything, just like he had Evan and then he used his little sliding object trick to prove he wasn't crazy. Evan finished cooking after that, because Stéphane all but dropped the knife he had been using. Stéphane did not stop asking questions all the way through brunch or when they moved to the living room with coffee, Johnny found it endearing, mostly. It appeared that Stéphane wanted to know everything, every little detail, so Johnny let him have his way. It was only when Evan finally decided to turn his phone back on that any of them remembered there was a world outside the house.

They spent the next two days in bed, discussing how they were going to deal with their situation, fielding international phone calls and organising interviews. Evan and Johnny even did one long distance interview which Johnny had soundly rounded off with: "Because I'm fucking in love with him and have been for years and I finally grew a pair and did something about it."

The interviewer had asked why he'd done it one too many times and he was pretty sure they'd edit out the swearing as he stormed off and let Evan pick up the pieces.

They had decided that for the outside world he and Evan would be the couple and Stéphane would be the perky, supportive friend until such time as the truth would only be a scandal, not a career ending disaster. Their families and close friends were going to get the truth gradually; Evan didn't want to give his parents two heart attacks in quick succession.

That, however, didn't mean Johnny wanted their get away with Stéphane to end. The logistics of the relationship were going to be hell, but none of them had any doubt it would work; it had to, there was no other choice. Johnny had chosen his outfit for returning to the US carefully, because there was likely to be press all over them and he looked at himself in Stéphane's landing mirror and did not want to leave. The mirror reminded him of the one in his bedroom at home; it was carved and pretty and full length and he reached out to brush his fingers over it, wishing that it was as useful as the one he had.

He felt the rush of magic up his arm almost instantly and then he was looking at his bedroom. His heart almost stopped. Jonirai had told him that magic mirrors were rare and wonderful things and he had to keep his very safe, but he had had no idea they were this wonderful. Without really thinking through the whole thing, he stepped through the mirror and, unlike the two times he had moved between his room and Jonirai's there was no blackness, just a little feeling of change as he entered his apartment. Looking back at the mirror he could still see Stéphane's landing and he quickly stepped back through.

This was immense, this was huge, this removed so many of their problems and he was so excited that he couldn't speak. His brain was moving so fast words just wouldn't form and he ran for the bedroom where he knew Stéphane was helping Evan pack.

"Johnny, are you okay?" Stéphane asked when he burst in and grabbed him.

"Fine," Johnny just about managed to say and then grabbed Evan as well, dragging them both out onto the landing.

The mirror was once again just a mirror, but Johnny held out his hand and, well, wished and his bedroom appeared again.

"No need for planes," he said, completely delighted, shoving Stéphane through to make his point and then following.

He was so incredibly happy and he dragged Stéphane back through to the still startled looking Evan.

"That's amazing," Stéphane said as Johnny bounced up and down on the spot.

"How did you do it?" Evan asked.

"It's the mirror and the bracelet," Johnny replied, on such a high he wasn't sure when he would come down; "it just happened. I never knew it could do that and ..." he paused, "um, I don't feel good."

The image of his room wavered in the mirror and his head began to swim and then he fainted.

When he came to again he was being carried in familiar arms.

"Evan," he said, a little confused for a moment.

"Johnny, you are back with us," it was Stéphane who spoke, seemingly appearing from nowhere to stand in front of Evan, checking him over carefully, "how are you feeling?"

Johnny head chose that moment to send shooting pains behind his eyes.

"My head hurts," he said in a pitifully small voice, however he knew the feeling, knew it all too well. "I think I need food."

This was the kind of headache he got when he didn't eat enough or the right things and events began to add up in his head.

"The mirror," he said, before either of his lovers could worry themselves even more; "it must take way more magic; it kind of felt like a rush. I don't think doing it twice was a good idea."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Stéphane asked as Johnny urged Evan to put his down and help him stand up.

"Yes, yes," Johnny replied, wincing at the way his head hated him, "I need food and I'll be fine; this is a pain I know."

When he opened his eyes after the latest stabbing pain and looked at both Evan and Stéphane he was not sure that was something he should have admitted.

"We are having words about your idea of nutrition," Evan said simply and very firmly, "right after you don't look like you're going to fall down anymore."

"Okay," Johnny said meekly under the full scrutiny of his chosen life partners.

Johnny ate; Stéphane drove them to the airport; he and Evan said tearful goodbyes to Stéphane as if they weren't going to see him again for a long while; they flew home; they did interviews; they talked to their families; they bought Evan a full length free standing mirror for his bedroom and then they flew to Johnny's for the weekend. Stéphane joined them Saturday morning and they didn't appear outside the apartment until Sunday evening after Stéphane went home. Johnny didn't like letting Stéphane go home, even if he was only a mirror away, and he didn't like the fact they couldn't leave the apartment, because Stéphane was supposed to be thousands of miles away.

"You know," he said as he and Evan walked through the park arm in arm, ignoring the photographer who thought it would be a good idea to follow them, "Stéphane would make a great choreographer now he's retired, don't you think?"

Evan smiled at that.

"Yes, Love," Evan said and leant over to kiss him, "I think he would."

It was a media circus and so many things needed sorting out, but for the first time in his life, including when he had been at the top of his career and winning all the time, Johnny was completely and totally happy. They had to get back on the merry-go-round with all the training and sacrifices that entailed, but now it was their merry-go-round and that was all that mattered.

**The End**


End file.
